


*Beeop*

by NyxRedfoxWinchester



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Complete, Confident!Lance, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cussing, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Fuck-Keith, Gay Keith (Voltron), Help, Hot diggity damn I'm in love - Lance, Keith and Shiro are bros, KeithxLance, Latino Lance (Voltron), Leave the poor beans to their awkward boinking, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sexting, Snapchat, Tag, Tension, as of now, broganes, but not the weird kind., embarrassed brother!Keith, embarrassing brother!Shiro, goddamn give me more Klance in my life, i love these boys too much, klance, klance fluff, klancefluff, more chapters to come but can be read as complete, more tags, relatable, smol beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxRedfoxWinchester/pseuds/NyxRedfoxWinchester
Summary: It is hot in here or is it the two half naked paladins?Basically.... a smol fluffy snapchat fic feat. Keef and Lonce





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princessred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessred/gifts).



Keith took a deep breath. What was he even doing? He looked at the empty red snapchat box next to Lance’s name. They’d been snapping back and forth for hours and now they ran out of things to talk about, but Keith wasn’t quite ready to stop talking to him yet. He flopped backwards onto his bed, letting his phone rest on his chest.

“Goddamnit,” he groaned to himself.

He’d never meant to fall for the caramel skinned Adonis that was Lance McClain. It just sorta…happened. One day he was being a dumbass with a cocky attitude and the next he was being a hot dumbass with a cocky attitude.  It wasn’t like Keith was blind, Lance is one of those people who is naturally pretty, but Keith never really saw it until their fated bonding moment. He sighed to himself, it took a near death experience to make Keith realize that during all their silly competitions and the “rivalry” he was just trying to impress Lance.

_Beeop_

Keith’s phone went off and he was slightly embarrassed by how fast he scrambled to grab it. In eager excitement, he looked at the screen.

**Snapchat from: Gremlin**

Keith groaned again, loudly, then proceeded to open Pidge’s snap.

It was a picture of her gaming screen, the caption read “Hey, what’s up?”

Keith took a photo of his hand covering his face and quickly typed “I’m dying. Just shoot me.” He pushed the send button and leaned back. Why was Lance so… obnoxiously… perfect? Keith grabbed his pillow and screamed. He was pushing the anger and frustration and pure embarrassment into his scream. Why LANCE?! He was so arrogant and insufferable and adorable and smart and… GAH.

His phone buzzed again, it was Pidge.

It was a picture of her pinching the bridge of her nose and looking just 100% done with Keith’s shit. “Pining piece of shit. Just message him pussy.”

“I’m not a pussy.” He mumbled to himself and took a picture of his unamused face. The caption read, “funny.”

Maybe Pidge was right… maybe he should just say he doesn’t want to stop talking to him. Or pretend to be bored and Lance is the only one who is available. Keith grumbled something about feeling like a middle school girl.

Pidge snapped him again, a black screen with a lot of text. It read, “God fucking damn it Keith. You like him, he clearly likes you. Can you get your head out of your ass and just sext him already? Just fuckin do it, I’m so tired of your pining ass. If you don’t sext him this fucking second I swear I will tell him myself.”

Keith rolled his eyes, Pidge wouldn’t dare tell Lance.

Or.. would she…

Goddamnit.

Keith began furiously texting Pidge, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

“can’t I just talk to him?”

“No. Sext. And I need evidence it happened. Hunk and I are so sick of listening to you two pine.”

“Lance doesn’t like me though Pidge…..”

“Bullshit. Send the sext and thank me later.”

Keith screamed into his pillow again.

* * *

 

Lance was contemplating snapping him again. Keith never replied from his last snapchat. He knew he should wait until Keith snapped him but Lance was getting fidgety. What if he fell asleep? What if he just didn’t want to talk to him anymore? Lance flopped onto Hunk’s lap.

“HUUNNKK He doesn’t like me… I know it… He hasn’t snapped me back yet and it has been like,” he looked over to check his phone, “30 minutes Hunk!! That’s half an hour! That’s .9 percent of the day!”

Hunk and Pidge sigh and pause their game and look over to Lance.

“I have so many questions, man. First did you do that calculation in your head? Second, we told you to just text him. Why you no do that?” Hunk said exasperated.

Lance looked over to Pidge who was snickering on her phone.

“Piiiiddge! Pay attention to me I’m wallowing. I need love.” Lance whined.

“If you want love then you should message Keith.” Pidge said unimpressed.

“BUT PIDDGGEEEYYYYY”

“No buts…”

“But guys-”Lance’s phone buzzed and he looked down.

**Snapchat from: Sexy Knife Boi**

“Ummmm GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS HE SNAPPED ME BACK.” Lance went to open it but was stopped by Pidge.

“Go away, Hunk and I wanna game”

Lance stood up in excitement, “Not even your attitude can get me down. See ya!”

He sauntered out of Pidge’s room and walked to his room excitedly. He can’t believe that Keith snapped him back. Then again, Lance thought that every time Keith snapped him. He jumped on his bed and tucked a pillow under his chest and tapped on Keith’s snap. Lance’s jaw dropped.

 

* * *

 

Keith couldn’t believe he had actually sent it. He sent it to Lance… was actively flirting with Lance. And that blue eyed beauty still hadn’t opened it yet… Keith stared at the solid red arrow and basically yelped when it became just an outline.

Lance had seen it. There was no going back now.

 

* * *

 

Lance’s eyes widened as he saw the sculpted chisel of Keith’s abs staring back at him. Keith was blushing madly in the photo but held the hem of his red shirt between his teeth and had his thumb in the waistband of his low hanging sweats. The caption said, “Wanna play a game, Sexy?”

Lance died.

Keith was…flirting with him…

Holy shit. This has to be a dream. Keith was being forward. Lance panicked for a moment. What was he gonna do back?

He stripped off his shirt and ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Did he even look acceptable for sexting right now?!

 

Keith looked at the clock. It has been 4 minutes since he snapped Lance. Keith, who was still shirtless, pulled on his hair. That was the riskiest snap chat he’d ever sent in his life. And Lance hasn’t replied yet.

Keith snapped Pidge a photo of his nervous face, captioned, “I did it. Happy?”

He threw his phone onto his bed and it alerted him of a snapchat seconds later. For the second time that day Keith lunged for his phone embarrassingly quick. Also for the second time that day, it was Pidge not Lance who had snapped him, making Keith feel silly for getting so excited. He opened the snap only to see Pidge’s laughing face.

The caption was, “Omg. You didn’t… I was totally kidding.”

Keith could feel his face heat up, this time in anger.

“Fucking kidding me right now.” He screamed into his pillow. Pidge just made him risk his entire relationship with Lance over a fucking joke.

Keith didn’t even bother to snap Pidge back. He wasn’t going to talk to her for a very, very long time.

The butterflies in his stomach were slowly making their presence more known as the minutes went by. By now it has been a good 20 minutes since he snapped him. Did Lance hate him? Was Lance just not into him like that? Fuck, what if Lance told Hunk and now they are making fun of him?

Hunk would never do that, the rational side of Keith’s brain thought, he is way too nice for that.

But the irrational part of his brain was going 100 miles per hour. He was basically shaking, until…

 

_Beeop_

 

* * *

 

Lance took another practice shot and sent it too Hunk captioned, “How about this one?”

He got a reply with a supportive thumbs up that read, “Dude, I really don’t wanna see that.”

Lance sent a pouty face back, “But who else is going to proofread my sexts before I send them?!”

“Literally anyone else… but I’m happy for you!” was Hunks reply. Lance sighed, it had almost been twenty minutes and he couldn’t think of what to write. Then it came to him, he hurriedly typed back and sent the photo. His nerves were on high alert… What if Keith snapped the wrong person? What if it was a joke… Lance shook the thoughts from his head. It is too late for that now. It had already been done.

 

* * *

 

Keith looked down at his phone expecting another snap from Pidge but instead seeing:

**Snapchat from: Tall Dark and Handsome**

Ohshitohshitohshit. Keith hesitated for a microsecond but was too eager to wait to open it. And boy was he glad he did. The screen was filled with the glowing caramel skin that Lance took such good care of. It was angled down his body, capturing his smooth chest and defined abdomen. His blue paladin sweats loosely clung to his hips, and Lance had one thumb in his waistband pulling down his sweats teasingly, much like Keith himself had done in the first picture, however….

Fuck.

Lance was showing off enough skin for Keith to tell, Lance was clean shaven down there. Keith bit his lip when he read Lance’s caption, “Your move, bad boy”.

Keith grinned ear to ear. Holy shit. This is happening. Lance McClain actually likes him back! In excitement, he punched both fists into the air and screamed, “YES!”

He could tell his face was blushing madly but he really couldn’t care. He took another shirtless selfie, angling it so that his eyes were cut off but his nose was in the upper corner and his chest and abs were in the bottom corner. He let his mouth hang open slightly and flexed his muscles during the picture. He captioned it, “why don’t you come over here and beat me in person.”

He snorted at the double entendre and sent it.

Then it hit him.

He just invited Lance over.

To his room.

While sexting.

Fuck. 

* * *

 

Lance eagerly stared at his phone waiting for a snap back. Keith took way too long to reply but by the time Lance heard the telltale _Beeop_ only 2 minutes had passed. He realized that his snap to Keith had taken maybe 20 minutes. Holy shit, that must’ve sucked waiting for.

He clicked on the red square alerting him of an unseen snap. His jaw dropped for the second time that day. Keith’s bod was so…. chiseled. Like carved from stone and used as a historical artifact type of chiseled.

But what truly shocked Lance was the striking difference between Keith’s rockin’ bod and his soft plump lips.

The noirette’s lips were parted in such a way that Lance was transfixed.  They were a pale pink and looked so soft and inviting. Lance bit his lip in excitement, then he read the caption.

Lance was floored.

Keith wanted him to come over.

Like no shit, Keith wanted Lance there.

He imagined kissing those lips and running his hands through his damn mullet. Oh Lance was so screwed.

* * *

 

 

Keith paced back and forth. He really needed to get a hold of this whole impulse thing. He was still shirtless in his sweats when he heard a timid knock on the door. Keith’s breath caught in his throat. Oh shit. Here goes nothing.

He opened the door and there stood a shirtless Lance McClain. With one arm propped against the door frame looking into Keith’s eyes seductively.

“One Lance McClain, hot and fresh, for delivery. Are you gonna tip the delivery boy?”

Keith’s voice couldn’t form sentences. He just exploited one of Keith’s only weaknesses, Lance’s cheesy pick-up lines.

“I- um- uh-“ Keith stuttered staring at Lance’s naked torso like an idiot.

Lance only laughed and said, “You are a lot smoother over snapchat eh? It’s ok, babe, I can be smooth enough for both of us.”

 ** _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK_** , Keith’s brain was like a broken record.

Lance looked at him, his confident attitude falling a little bit, “You ok?”

Keith nodded, trying to shake is nervous excitement out of his head, “Yeah.. I’m just- I mean, I didn’t think you’d actually show up.”

Then Lance was back in action, “Oh really? Well I guess that means you were wrong. Because I never back down from a challenge.” Lance took a step forward, getting up in Keith’s face jokingly.

“Never?” Keith said closing the space between them, leaving only centimeters between him and the taller boy.

“Never.” Lance repeated, only this time it was a sultry, barley there whisper.

Keith couldn’t handle any more of this and closed the distance, putting his mouth on Lance’s. He closed his eyes and reveled in the kiss. It wasn’t like they describe in books where he saw fireworks or felt every nerve in his body catch fire. But it was spectacular. His stomach was doing acrobatics in excitement and nervousness. Lance moaned and Keith was in heaven

* * *

 

They were kissing holy shit they were kissing was this too fast they’ve known each other for long enough but they only started flirting like an hour ago but still holy shit Keith was a good kisser and his lips were even softer then they looked and he is so cute with his eyes shut and his arms wrapped around Lance’s neck.

Lance smiled internally.

He moaned into the kiss, breathily and pulled back.

Keith looked shocked that Lance liked it so much and sad that Lance moved away.

Then realization of what he’d just done hit the adorable mullet boy like a ton of bricks.

“Oh mY GOD I’M SO SORRY LANCE-“

Lance pulled him back and cut him off with a short kiss, “Don’t apologize. However,”, Lance lifted Keith up and walked into the room and kicked the door shut with his foot, “we probably shouldn’t be making out in the hallway.” 

* * *

Lance’s strength shouldn’t surprise Keith, but it always does. How easily he picked Keith up and carried him in the room shocked him more than he’d like to admit, but just because it was shocking did not mean it wasn’t hot as fuck.

Lance set him on his bed and sat next to him, “Now.. where were we?”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Of Brothers and Tickle Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated up... or do they?  
> ******  
> Yo I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I just felt like I haven't updated anything in years so I wanted to get something out.   
> As always I'm always up for requests if there is anything specific you wanna see   
> Love you all!! <3 <3 <3

Tongues were intertwined, hands exploring areas unknown to them. Lance straddling Keith, hands tangled in his thick black hair, and mouth occupying mouth. 

“Fuck Kogane, you are good at this” Lance said breathing heavily into Keith’s ear. 

The smaller man only smirked and used his free hand to bring Lance’s mouth back to his own. Shirts were long since abandoned, but Keith was getting pretty tired with Lance’s pants being in the way as well. In a split second, Keith decided to wait to rip Lance’s clothes off of him, and damn was he glad that he did. 

Keith door busted open and Shiro walked in. Lance jumped of Keith in a nanosecond and pulled up the comforter as if he was a woman covering himself.

“Hey Keith I was-” Shiro stops and gasps dramatically, “GUYS! KEITH AND LANCE ARE MAKING PURPLE!” The supposed mature adult of their entire space quest ran out of the room giggling like a maniac four year old. From the hallway they could hear Shiro scream again, “GUYS!! KEITH IS FINALLY MAKING FRIENDS!!!”

Keith groaned unerocticcly into his pillow. Lance was laughing harder that Keith had ever seen anyone laugh before. 

“Uh, well that was… um…” Lance starts but he can’t find the right words to finish his thought before he dissolved back into giggles.

“Horrible, Awful, Embarrassing, Cringe-Worthy, Humiliating…” Keith rattled off his voice still muffled by the pillow. 

Lance laughed, “I was gonna say it was really funny.” 

Keith flopped over onto his back and groaned again, “Not you too Lance. I thought you were nicer than those two.”

They both knew that Keith was talking about Pidge and Shiro, both of whom teased the ever loving shit out of Keith. 

“Aww. I am nice.” Lance said scooting closer to the dejected Red Paladin, “And I c-”

Keith holds up a finger to stop him, “If you are about to say, ‘and I can show you just how nice’ I might actually puke.” 

Lance closed his mouth and smirked, “Wow you are a mind reader.”

Keith smirked and rolled up onto his side, his hand propping his head up, suddenly acutely aware that neither he nor Lance was wearing a shirt. His blush, that had been fading, arose again with a vengeance.

“You’re dumb….” Keith pouted throwing his hands over his face.

Lance chuckled, “Who knew you’d be so blushy Kogane. I’m truly shocked.” 

“Stop iiit…” Keith turned away from him, but Lance pulled him close, effectively spooning him. 

“But you are so damn adorable.” Lance was talking very close to Keith’s ear, making him shiver and blush all over again. He ran his hands through the shorter man’s hair. Keith turned to him, Lance had never seen him look so vulnerable. He pecked a chaste kiss to Keith throat and cuddled him closer.

* * *

 

Keith was a snuggler. He loved every second of Lance holding him and snuggling into his neck. He pulled up his red comforter and draped it over them, giving their naked torsos some warmth, other than each other. 

“You are so beautiful.” Lance muttered into Keith’s neck, the taller man looking so peaceful when he was near sleep in his arms. 

“You are one to talk.” Keith murmured back, biting back a smile. 

“Oh yeah? Well…” Lance started (Keith sighed, he takes back what he said about peaceful), “You are so handso-”

Lance burst out laughing, and Keith smiled deviously.

“TICKLING IS CHEATING!!!” Lance scream-laughed. Keith realized too late that he’d started a tickle war with someone who had longer limbs than he did… and that was a mistake. Keith tried his best to dodge but Lance, who grew up with tons of siblings, had way more practice at this. 

“LAAAANCE!” Keith screeched, squirming to get away, Lance stopped but Keith kept wiggling.

“Noooo Keiithey come baackk.” Lance whined in a baby voice, still holding onto his handsome knife boy, “Pweeeese!!! I’ll stop I pwomise!”

“You are bad for my health.” Keith deadpanned looking at his sexy boy- Keith gulped, it was too early to use that term.

Lance sighed dramatically and let his upper body fall limp on the bed, the back of his left hand draped across his forehead, “So i’m told. Apparently I’m the only thing keeping dentists in business.”

“What?” Keith asked, his brow furrowing, what did dentists have to do with anything. 

“Well, I mean, I’m so sweet that people get cavities left and right around me.” Lance looked at Keith with a shit eating grin. 

* * *

 

Lance looked at Keith and smiled genuinely. His knight in Hot Topic skinny jeans was staring into space like a model. Lance wondered what he was contemplating. Probably something emo. 

* * *

 

Keith looked at the wall contemplatively after hearing Lance’s stupid (however creative) pick up line. Could he, he wondered, give himself a concussion by slamming his head against it hard enough?

* * *

 

Lance buried his face into the corner of Keith’s neck, breathing deeply and nuzzling closer. Keith moved closer to Lance’s warm body heat and wrapped their legs together. Lance smiled, he was happy right now. Until…..

“OYE! Keith! What the fuck man!!!”

“Hehehehehe” Keith giggled from under his hands, Lance could tell he wasn’t sorry.

“Man I was so in the mood and and you killed it.” Lance pouted. 

Keith started laughing so hard he curled into the fetal position, his hands wrapping around his stomach. Lance got a clear view of the violet and steel eyes that claimed his heart and saw the pure joy that danced across them. It was at this point that Lance knew that Keith was the one. 

He melted and cuddled around the still giggling Keith, “But babe, lemme tell you one thing, as much as I love you, never but your cold feet on me again.”

.

.

.

3…….2…….1….. Both of their eyes shot open as they replayed the scene in their heads. 

_ “I love you” _

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want another chapter I'd be willing to do one! Maybe a smut chapter this time since the last one was a funny epilogue. As always I love to read your comments and see what you guys like.. Plus confident!Lance is my love so if you like that lemme know <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3   
> Love y'all <3


End file.
